


Late Night Showing

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Multiplex, Romance, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's working the Halloween double feature at the local multiplex when his crush walks through the door. Part of the 'Philinda October Challenge'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Showing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> This was written for the 'Philinda October Challenge', my prompt being 'The Wolf Man (1941)'. I've actually only ever seen bits and pieces of both The Wolf Man and Dracula, so please forgive any inaccuracies. I hope you enjoy this story, Happy Halloween!

It was a double feature at the multiplex on Halloween: _Dracula_ and _The Wolf Man_. Phil Coulson always enjoyed the old classics. They reminded him of his childhood, when his father had let him stay up late to watch them after trick or treating. He supposed that was why he’d opted to take the late shift at the multiplex. Even though it had been eleven years since his father’s passing, he still liked to keep the tradition alive.

 

That did mean missing Hill’s legendary costume party. Everyone went, usually in costume. He kept his Captain America uniform tucked safely away in the back of his wardrobe, not relishing the teasing the spandex would bring. He supposed it was more suitable to dress as a cowboy or a secret agent for Halloween.

 

Garrett had already claimed the cowboy look, complete with toothpick twirling around his tongue. Phil had expected him to stop by before the party, if only to rub it in his face. “Hey, John. You here for the double feature?”

 

“Like hell I am,” Garrett snorted. “Sitwell owes me ten bucks. Nice uniform, Phil. You should wear that to the party tonight.”

 

Garrett’s hand snapped across the counter to fiddle with his uniform waistcoat but Phil jerked out the way. He didn’t want to deal with his attitude, not at work. Phil had known Garrett since kindergarten; their fathers had been old friends. That was the only reason he’d put up with John and his crap for so long. Otherwise he would have abandoned their friendship long ago.

 

“You should definitely stop by, though. I’ll probably be getting a ride from a cowgirl by the time you get off. May looks like she could ride me hard.”

 

Phil’s hands stilled as he cleaned the soda machine. Melinda May was the target of every senior stud who thought they could score with the new girl. Within her first week at New Haven _four_ guys had tried their luck. She’d broken the fingers of three of them. “I think you’ve got a better chance of scoring with Hill than May. She wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole.”

 

Garrett frowned, his expression mocking as he reached across and lightly slapped Phil’s cheek. “Still daydreaming about your neighbour, huh, Phil? _I don’t think so_. But come to the party and see for yourself. Maybe I’ll even leave the door open.”

 

He was thankful when Garrett took his one man sleaze act out of the multiplex so he could get back to work. Not that there was much to do, the multiplex was surprisingly quiet on Halloween. The small town cinema didn’t show any of the big horror releases, people would have to drive to Boston to see those. Children would still be out trick or treating and a lot of the high schoolers were no doubt heading to Hill’s place. With no customers and no chores, Phil slid out one of his comic books and began to flick through it, trying to occupy himself with something other than thoughts of Garrett flirting with his neighbour.

 

Melinda May had moved to their sleepy town at the start of senior year and Phil had become smitten with his neighbour very quickly. She was beautiful, intelligent, could hold her own against the senior boys who considered her fresh meat. Despite his love of Lugosi and Chaney, a part of him wished he was at Hill’s party. He would have liked to at least _try_ and talk to Melinda, other than just the mild mannered pleasantries that came with being neighbours.

 

Flicking over another page of Issue Thirty-Four, Phil realised he had a customer. He tucked the comic book out of sight and switched on the soda machine. He expected one of the senior citizens, maybe even one of his teachers who wanted to watch a classic on Halloween. He hadn’t expected his neighbour to be standing in front of him with no costume, no date. Just a smile.  

 

“ _Melinda_! I mean, hi, how can I help you this evening?”

 

She smiled, her hand extending to the machine by his right elbow. “Could I get a large salted popcorn and a diet Pepsi?” Phil nodded, immediately filling her request. “It’s Phil, right? You live in the house behind mine?”

 

His head bobbed like a yoyo on a string, his hands thankfully busy operating the popcorn machine. “Yeah, yeah I do.” He swallowed, trying to think of something else to say. “How are you finding New Haven?”

 

“Okay, I guess. Certainly quieter than D.C.”

 

Phil was surprised to see her at the multiplex. Maria was her friend; he’d assumed she’d be at her party. He was almost _too_ happy that she was at the multiplex with him rather than having to endure Garrett’s slick advances. Not that her being here was doing him any favours. Standing behind the concession counter didn’t grant him the best chance to talk, maybe even to flirt. The popcorn was already bagged and the drink was already poured. Time for the movie to start.

 

“There we go, that’s eight seventy nine.” With his hands no longer busy, Phil balled them under his armpits to stop them from sweating so much. “You here for the double feature?”

 

Melinda nodded. “I love these old black and white movies. It’s not Halloween without Bela Lugosi.”

 

“I feel exactly the same!” Phil burst out, his hand flailing out in front of him. “It’s why I love pulling this shift on Halloween; they let us watch some of it from the projection booth. When I was a kid, my Dad used to get one of those old projection screens and put it up in the back yard. Was like we had our own drive in movie.”

 

He swallowed, realising he’d become very enthusiastic very quickly. Still, Melinda didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to be smiling even more. “I used to love the idea of going to a drive in movie.”

 

“Same. But no one actually wants to watch the movie; they just want to make out in the back seat of their cars.” Phil sighed, suddenly noticing a small line had formed behind Melinda. Whilst he could happily stay there all evening talking to her, his boss wouldn’t be so thrilled. “Well I hope you enjoy the movie. Save some popcorn for me.”

 

It was a dumb thing to say, but as Melinda moved away she grinned back at him. “Maybe I will.”

 

Phil served the rest of his customers, getting a few knowing looks from the patrons who knew his mother. He was sure it would be all around New Haven by tomorrow morning that the Coulson boy was sweet on the May girl. Phil found he didn’t really care, especially not when he and Jasper left the multiplex floor and headed up to the projection room for the last hour of _Dracula._

 

“I really hope they get something decent for next Halloween,” Jasper moaned beside him. “There’s only so many times I can watch the hammy acting.”

 

Phil shushed him, his eyes glued to the screen as Bela Lugosi swanned around in his cape. The old black and white movies reminded him of the Captain America news reels. There was something so beautiful about them. Like the young woman sitting in the middle of Row C with her knees curled up to her chest.

 

Halfway through the showing, Phil felt his attention turn from Helen Chandler to Melinda May.

His eyes were glued to every bite of popcorn, every content sigh; Jasper had to nudge him in the ribs to get him back on the multiplex floor for intermission _._ Phil manned his station, hoping he would get another chance to talk to Melinda but luck was not on his side. Of all the patrons that streamed out, the brunette teenager was not one of them.

 

“You coming in to watch _The Wolf Man?_ ” Jasper asked as the second part of the double feature began.

 

Phil had already started wiping down the concession counter. He wanted to get himself ready so he could head to the party straight after the feature. Maybe he’d get a chance to talk to Melinda there. “I’ll be in a bit. Save some Twizzlers for me!”

 

“No promises, Coulson.”

 

Smirking, Phil returned to cleaning his station. He’d just put away the salt and butter when he heard the screening room doors open. Looking over, he was surprised to find that Melinda had left the theatre. She still carried her box of popcorn as she rested against the concession counter.

 

“Need another soda?” Phil asked.

 

Melinda shook her head. “I’m okay. Just needed some air.”

 

“Cool. Has Larry bought the walking stick yet?”

 

“Just about to.”

 

Phil nodded, tentatively returning to his duties. He expected Melinda to head for the bathroom, maybe ask for a Hershey bar or some more popcorn. But she just continued to lean against the counter, smiling brightly at him. It was beginning to get a little unnerving. No one had really paid that much attention to him before. He kind of liked it.

 

“Are you going to Maria’s party after the movie?” Phil asked, trying to make some sort of conversation with her.

 

She smirked. “Are you asking me to go to the party with you?”

 

His mouth gaped open like a fish, unsure of what had just happened. “No!” he blurted out, thinking that was his safest answer. When he saw her face fall, Phil realised that maybe she actually wanted him to take her. “Unless you _wanted_ to go with me. _Do you_?”

 

“Very much so.”

 

Phil felt himself collapse into the silliest grin possible. Somehow he’d just talked himself into a date with his crush. He leant against the counter, unable to stop smiling at her. Melinda offered her popcorn and he took a few kernels, munching happily. He’d never been a fan of salted popcorn, but somehow it tasted much better coming from her.

 

“You’re going to miss the rest of the movie,” he said, his eyes straying for a moment from her to the screening room doors.  

 

Melinda shrugged, taking a few kernels for herself. “I’ve seen it before. Have you seen the sequels with Lon Chaney?”

 

“Of course!”

 

They continued to stand at the concession counter, the box of popcorn moving between them as they discussed the movies they liked, the movies they couldn’t stand. Phil made promises to get the double feature poster for her bedroom wall, and Melinda made similar assurances to introduce him to Hammer Horror. By the time the movie let out, Phil realised his crush had become even stronger. And he was about to take her on a _date_.

 

Jasper could keep his new-fangled horror flicks. The classics were always the best. 


End file.
